Romanian In Washington
by Mariel Nightstalker
Summary: Viktor Krum is enjoying the off season in Washington's parks. Jacob Black happens to be in the area, and their paths cross. CROSSOVER SLASH Jacob Black/Viktor Krum


A/N: I need to stop it with the crazed pairing thing. Needless to say, I get dibs on these boys.

**Romanian in Washington**

Viktor Krum was having a very good day, in a manner of speaking. It could have been a little cooler, not quite so hot and damp, but overall it was pleasant here. Besides, the temperature would change when the sun set within the hour, of course. But here he was in a National Park, admiring all sorts of natural wonders, with a hidden flask of vodka under a chilling charm in his pocket. That wasn't why he was so deliriously happy, though. He was happy because his nearest crazed fan was an entire continent away; he was safe at last. There was no need to constantly look over his shoulder here.

Spending his off-season in America was turning out to be a very good idea indeed. His mother was furious with him for not visiting, of course, but he knew that she was secretly relieved to have one less person underfoot right now. His little sister was getting married in three months and his mother was planning everything down to minutiae every spare second she had. She didn't need him standing around eating all her meat and bread and making snide comments about how much older the groom was than the bride. But really, a 22 year age gap? He could be her father!

He himself had no interest in getting married whatsoever. He positively agreed with Anton Chekhov in that, 'A man and a woman marry because they don't know what to do with themselves.'

He had plenty to do, and no time for any romance except during the four months of off-season. No woman, other than a gold-digger who wanted to start 'small', would willingly commit to a relationship that gave her only a third with him annually.

Taking a gulp of his flask, he inspected an interesting shrub and sat on the bench beside it when he decided that it didn't smell or contain some kind of irritable creature.

Despite having no time for romance, he was lonely. Working and living with a team of people for most of the year and then being separated from them made him acutely aware of how much he neglected his social life. It would be nice to have someone to care about, and have them care about him as well. Once, years ago, he thought that person was Hermione Granger. She was so young then, though, and things didn't work out that way. He was happy for her now, happy that she was in love and taken care of with a family all her own.

It did make him wistful for companionship.

Lost in daydreams and reminiscing, he didn't notice the young man come and sit beside him on the bench. The sun was setting and a cool wind swept his hair against his cheeks. He wasn't so far-gone as to miss the way the sun looked like a giant orange egg yolk as it disappeared below the horizon, casting the sky in every shade of the rainbow, green blending into the yellow and red flaring in a pinky halo around the glowing star.

Craning his head back, he could see the indigo and purple above dotted with stars and the occasional fuzzy cloud. They winked at him, and he lifted his lips at the corners, enjoying the colors and the wind against his face.

"The park is closed, you know."

Viktor didn't jump or flinch or show any other outward sign of surprise to suddenly find himself in company, but he did snort and say, "I care not."

"Well, okay. But if we get in trouble, I claim no responsibility for you."

"And I haff no responsibility for you as vell," he retorted, standing and stretching his stiff back, "Not that this matters. I vill leave now."

He got a look at the stranger. Short, almost military, hair, dark skin, exotic bone structure, athletic build, and quite possibly tall; this person was some kind of foreigner, like himself, though his English was very good. All of this was observed in a half-second, and then Viktor turned to go. He was hungry, and vodka would not keep his stomach in check. Something with meat would be nice. Maybe a stew with some bread to dip in it…

"Wait!"

He waited, not turning around. The sun was in front of him, and the glory of its fading light had knocked him breathless. He could look at it forever and never get tired. They didn't have sunsets like this in Romania; sure, their landscape was quite different and mountains have a beauty all their own, but this was gorgeous.

Footsteps warned him that the stranger was coming to stand beside him, "Um…"

He raised an eyebrow, looking at him aslant, "Yes? You haff something to say to me?"

"What's your name?"

Viktor wasn't expecting that. He was expecting to be asked directions, or maybe even for his autograph, though he did not believe this young man to be of magical origins.

"Vhy do you vant to know my name? It is none of your concern. Ve are, how you say, strangers."

He looked sheepish, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. Viktor had been right: he was tall, very tall. He looked strong. Viktor put his hand into the pocket that held his wand out of habit. If things got uncomfortable, he didn't want to have to take this young man down.

"I just…I feel this _familiarity _around you. Do we know each other somehow?"

Viktor frowned. This was different.

"No, I think no. I vould haff remembered someone so big. Perhaps, you haff seen me and I haff not seen you? I am from Romania, and haff not been to Amerika before this week," he remembered the first question, and added, "My name is Viktor Krum."

He smiled and held out his hand, "I'm Jacob Black. I've never been to Romania, so I guess I must be wrong. Sorry about this, but god, I could've sworn that we'd run into each other before somewhere."

"It is nice to make acquaintance, but I am hungry now and vould like to go," he was about to turn and just go, rude or otherwise, but then he realized something. He was brushing him off to eat alone? Wasn't he just thinking about how it would be nice to have somebody around? "Of course, if you vould like to join me…? That vould be fine and not imposition upon mine privacy."

Jacob's smile got wider, "That would be awesome. I was just getting depressed about having to eat by myself. I came with friends, you see, but they've all caught an earlier flight back so I've been on my own for the past couple of days."

Viktor nodded as they started to walk back to the tourist area to sneak past the patrolling guard-types, "I understand this. Sometimes it is good to be alone, but friends make the heart lighter."

"Yeah…so, what made you come visit the parks?"

He shrugged his rounded shoulders, "I vanted to go someplace to be away from family pressures. My mother, I love very much, but sister is to be married and she has gone mad."

This garnered a laugh, "Aw man, I'm sorry. I remember when my sister got married: it was nuts! Nothing I did was right, and I was always in the way no matter where I tried to hide out."

Viktor nodded, "This is exactly so at home. I am there trying to stay sane, so I look through sister's plans for after-wedding trip. I am doing zat, and then I see travel brochure to Amerika, to this park. It sounded soothing, so I come here. Vhy you?"

Jacob didn't answer until they were past the guard and within correct boundaries of tourist mobility once more. He pointed to a restaurant in the distance, "I've been there before; it's cheap and clean, and they have really good burgers."

So there they went. Viktor didn't say much afterwards, but Jacob could talk enough for both of them so it didn't really matter. The burgers _were _good, and so was the coffee. Feeling indulgent, he ordered pie.

Jacob finally ran out of things to say when their forks had finished scraping the remains of their dessert from their plates. Viktor met his eyes at the sudden quiet and twitched up the corners of his mouth. Jacob looked a bit sheepish and shrugged.

"So, um, now what?"

Jacob's voice sounded more than a little breathy, something that piqued his interest and made his spine straighten unconsciously. What was going through the young American's mind? Viktor took a gulp of coffee, "I do not know. Vhat do you vant to do? I am not tired and don't vant to go back alone to sleep."

When Jacob flushed as red as his cherry pie, he caught the implication behind what he'd said and smirked deviously. He could hide it as teasing for now, and see if Jacob swung that way. If he did, then his evening was looking brighter. The first tendrils of warmth he'd been suppressing since their meeting broke through his control and wove through the pit of his stomach, coiling downwards and out.

"Vhat? Are you shy? Am I not your type?"

Jacob's blush only got worse and he looked away. Their waitress came by and served them some more coffee before walking off again to wherever she'd come from. Viktor could hear teenagers talking in the booth behind him; one of them was giggling a lot. Jacob started looking at him again, and Viktor noticed immediately that there was something bold behind the lingering blush.

He was going to take that as a 'yes' to the subtle invitation he'd proffered.

His mood lifting further than before, he casually laid his hand over Jacob's on the cheap plastic topped-table. Jacob's forearm flexed and trembled as he fought about whether to leave his hand still or pull it away, but then they subsided and he flipped his hand palm-side up and curled his fingers around Viktor's. He kept his eyes down, but white teeth gently bit into his lower lip.

Viktor tried not to feel ridiculously proud of himself, but it was hard.

"What…what do we do?"

He stood and held out a hand to Jacob. Jacob looked at it, and then slowly took it, standing as well. Viktor held his eyes for as long as it took to get his point across.

They walked towards the door, side by side.

~000~

"Your room is nice," Jacob said with excessive cheer, looking at one of the mass-produced still life paintings decorating the taupe walls. There was a bed, a dresser with a TV on top and small sofa against the wall that could be folded out to sleep additional guests. It was spare, but cozy at the same time.

"I vill tell the hotel that you say so," Viktor joked, handing him a beer from the mini-bar, "Do you vant zis? If no, I vill not force you to drink with me. Unlike some, I do not care if I drink alone."

Jacob took the beer and saluted him with it, "No need; I'll drink with you."

He nodded curtly and sat on the sofa. After a beat, Jacob sat next to him, perhaps a little closer than absolutely necessary. Viktor was amused by this and drank to hide a budding smile. He wasn't really the smiling type, but there was something so young about Jacob sometimes. He was still young enough to have hints of that plague of youth haunting him: awkwardness.

"I…"

"Shut up and drink your beer, Jacob," Viktor finally took pity on him, stretching out his legs and crossing them at the ankles. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Jacob chew the inside of his cheek before accepting the new standard of silence. He relaxed, shoulders drooping from their tense positions and knees unlocking.

"Do you feel better now?"

Jacob nodded, "Sorry, sometimes I just feel the pressure to-"

"Fill ze silence?"

"Yeah."

He set his beer down on the carpet beside the sofa and leaned over. Jacob turned his head and froze. Without comment or ceremony, as neither fit his character, Viktor embraced the back of his neck and pulled him down until their mouths meshed together. Jacob's mouth was firm but yielded when he pressed closer, his hands lifted to rest hesitantly on Viktor's shoulders. He let himself smile against him and shrugged his shoulders so that his hands would drop to his hips.

There was no stubble on his chin when he rubbed his cheek against it, massaging the back of Jacob's head with his large hands, something he found charming. He missed the days when he had no stubble. That had been years and years ago. To bring himself back into the present, he traced one of his hands down the vertebrae of Jacob's defined back and then brought it back under the fabric of his t-shirt.

He moved slowly, returning to Jacob's lips but keeping aware in case there were any objections. Nothing was forthcoming except a few muzzy sounds of pleasure, so he took that as a sign that he could take the hand from the back of his head and drag it down his chest towards the crotch of his jeans.

One finger was all he used the first time he traced the outline of his groin, but the second time he pressed his palm full against him at the same time he scratched his back with his short nails. Jacob made a half-aroused, half-surprised sound. Encouraged, Viktor slowed down a little to savor and draw out the experience. It never did to look too eager. That was reserved for gauche peasants and virgins, neither of which he was.

Jacob pulled away after several minutes of slow caresses, eyes vague and hazy.

"I, uh, how far are we going to, um, you know, go?" he barely managed to stutter out, flush-cheeked and lips still slick.

Viktor raised an eyebrow, admiring the sight, "Do you haff boundaries I should know?"

Jacob shook his head and shyly laid his hand on Viktor's thigh, squeezing it, "N-No, I just wanted to know and stuff. Before we went too far, I mean."

"You vant to stop?"

"No!"

He laughed and lay back against his half of the couch, beckoning him over, "Then don't be afraid and come here."

Jacob crawled over on his knees and slowly settled his body between his legs, adjusting his weight so that he didn't press down on him too hard. He placed most of his weight on his knees and elbow arms, which left his torso unprotected, open to whatever Viktor had in mind for it. He wasn't expecting to be pulled down, his delicate balance destroyed, and kissed until he forgot all about not crushing him and just let himself enjoy this.

Viktor tugged on the hem of his shirt, dragging it up until Jacob broke away from his neck with a groan and pulled it over his head. He tossed it to the side and sighed when Viktor ran his hands down his smooth back, an appreciative smile on his face.

"You are wery strong."

"T-Thanks," god, that accent really took all the strength out of his knees. He was glad he wasn't standing.

Viktor licked his cheek, gave him a small smile, and smoothly lifted his hips to push against Jacob's. He let out a groan, his first that evening, as their groins fit together, the pressure sending needles of pleasure racing around his nerves.

Jacob didn't think before his lifted his hips up marginally, only to push them down again tighter than before. Viktor groaned again and buried his face in Jacob's neck, inhaling sharply. Jacob's hands hungrily unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it to the sides so he could admire Viktor's chest. It was as impressive as his shirt had hinted. Was he some kind of athlete or just buff?

Whatever. Who cared?

He kept their hips rocking together and took advantage of it when Viktor broke away from his neck to arch up, increasing the pressure of the friction. Lowering his head, he brushed his tongue against his defined collarbone. Viktor hissed and fisted his short hair when he moved his spine so that he could flatten his tongue against a nipple. They were dark and pebbly against the sensitive bumps of his tongue.

He decided he liked it and switched to the other one. A swift glide of their hips made him jolt with surprise, and his mouth clumsily scraped his teeth against the nub. Viktor made a new sound and dug his nails into his bare hipbones.

_Did he…like that?_ He scraped his teeth against it again experimentally and was awarded with a frantic buck of hips and a stifled moan. Nibbling cautiously, he alternated between them and sucked hard on his Adam's apple when he got a little bored. Viktor reached down with one hand and undid Jacob's zipper without him noticing.

Jacob definitely noticed when Viktor delved his hand into his pants and fisted him.

"Oh!" he gasped against his lips, which he'd returned to for a brief foray.

Viktor ignored his reaction and devoted his energy to pushing down his jeans and the boxer short under them as far as was physically possible. Jacob started to feel a little exposed and excited at the same time. Viktor grunted at him and gestured at him. Jacob got the picture and got off of him to shimmy out of them, leaving them in a heap on the floor. Before he could go back to harassing Viktor's now-purple nipples, he unbuttoned his pants and helped him out of them.

Clothed, Viktor posed an impressive, if somewhat unusual, figure. Naked he was breathtaking. Jacob knew he was nothing to giggle at, but his youth tinged him with an almost naïve atmosphere. Viktor was all man, though.

Noticing his stare, Viktor looked up from his quick gulp of his not-finished beer. Jacob didn't look away, embarrassment a little over-due to affect him. He stretched out and deliberately flexed.

_That _garnered a blush, but it was followed by the much unexpected move of Jacob grabbing him by the hips and slinging him over his shoulder. Staring at Jacob's bare ass for all of two seconds, he was then deposited on the bed. Head on the pillow, he stared at the ceiling and tried to process.

Something wet and positively wonderful stroking his cock brought him back to earth, and he rose up on his elbows to see Jacob looking at him for some kind of affirmation that what he'd done was okay. He laid his palm on the top of his head and pushed him down until his mouth was hovering over the tip of his erection again.

Jacob flashed his teeth at him, too white against his dark skin, and opened his mouth. He fit it around the head, sucking lightly, and slowly started to sink down. He went up when he'd swallowed a third of him, and then sank back down to the halfway point. Viktor groaned and tried to swallow the excess of saliva suddenly flooding his mouth. Jacob reached down to press his thumb against the skin behind his balls as he pulled up only to drop his head down until his nose was buried in his pubic hair.

"Shite…"

He couldn't help but thrust his hips up into that warm wet mouth, and Jacob choked a little before recovering. They worked out a rhythm somehow, and Viktor relaxed off of his elbows to arch. The ceiling was boring to look at compared to Jacob's supple jaw, but his eyes glazed over soon and focused on breathing deeply and not coming before he'd gotten a fair amount of use out of Jacob.

That proved to be futile once Jacob began to actively slurp and suck at him, moving his head enthusiastically up and down and gripping the base of him tightly when he concentrated on the sensitive tip. He was leaking pre-cum now, and his belly was buzzing and fizzing, filled with heat begging to be released.

Little by little, his self-control withered and his hips started to pump. His vision tinged with black as dreamy electricity shot through him and drove his hips faster and farther into Jacob's inviting mouth.

When the last of the waves had passed, he went limp and dropped his head to one side, his neck too weak to hold it in the middle. Jacob made a weak moaning sound and Viktor wondered if he was alright until he felt something extremely hard press against his hip as lips closed over his ear and began to nibble.

In between delicate bites, Jacob whispered, "Please, please tell me that you are up to returning the favor. I don't care how; just do _something _before I die!"

Viktor was exhausted, but recovering so he reached over and wrapped his sweaty hand around Jacob. The moisture was unnecessary, though, with the amount of liquid seeping out of the tip. Rolling onto his side to make the angle easier, he connected their mouths and began to pull on him. Jacob gasped against his lips, moving his entire body in time with Viktor's hand.

It was only a few minutes before his rolled back in his head and he gripped Viktor by the hips and flipped him over. Viktor was confused until he felt him settle against the curve of his arse and rut against him until he was spent, hot seed coating the dimples at the base of his spine. Viktor let him do as he liked, eyelids drooping. He was too tired to mind, and Jacob had earned it.

He drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Jacob opened his mouth to say something; most likely something stupid about last night, so Viktor shut him up by settling into his lap and giving him a look that showed that he meant business.

By the time he was due to return to Romania for his sister's wedding, he was already planning to spend the next break he had in Washington. The local delights really were worth the trip and the money.

~000~

End Romanian in Washington

So…*avoids eye contact*


End file.
